Ethel's Nightmare
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: After the events with Agatha, Ethel has a horrible nightmare and is distressed causing her to confess some things to Esmeralda. WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: Quick little oneshot about a idea I got based on what happened at the end of series one. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Ethel's Nightmare**

* * *

It was the summer holidays and all was quiet in the Hallow household. It was very late at night and the entire family were asleep and there was no sound to be heard except for quiet breathing.

The eldest daughter, Esmeralda,was asleep when she suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the next room. She moaned and turned over trying to ignore the noise and go back to sleep but whatever it was it sounded like a noise of distress.

The noise level soon grew and the teenager realised it was someone shouting. The person next door was her little sister Ethel and she jumped out of bed needing to go and see what was going on worried her sister was sick or hurt.

Arriving outside the door the elder sister realised Ethel was shouting and sneaked into her room. Rushing in Esmeralda saw Ethel was clearly distressed tossing and turning and shouting out in her sleep.

"No...Esmie...NOO...ESMIE" the girl shouted over and over again clearly in the middle of some sort of nightmare.

Esmeralda did not want Ethel to be in distress or wake everyone in the house so she rushed towards her and started to gently shake her.

* * *

"Ethie...Ethie wake up" she said as the girl continued to fuss, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"ETHIE" Esmeralda shouted shocking the younger girl awake. The younger girl blinked looking at her sister.

"Esmie...Esmie" the girl said shocked to see her there and looking confused.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Esmeralda asked her sister stroking her blonde hair away from her forehead.

Ethel sat up and put her face in her hands crying clearly the nightmare had scared her a lot.

"Ethie?" Esmeralda said as she sat down putting her arm around her sister. "You were having a nightmare what happened?" Esmie asked not liking Ethel being upset.

"I was trying to rescue you from Cackles..." Ethel said through her tears..."but my room got blocked off by the rubble and I c...couldn't...g...get in and I couldn't rescue you" Ethel told her sister crying more into her sister's shoulder.

Esmeralda rubbed her sisters back with her hand understanding why she was so upset. Ethel had basically just seen her die in her dream it was no wonder she was so upset. Esmeralda was one of the only people who knew her sister's worst nightmare was losing her family.

"Ethie" Esmeralda said taking her face forcing her to look at her. Ethel looked at her, her blue eyes still full of tears.

"Don't cry it was just a nightmare, I am here and I am fine you did rescue me" Esmeralda reassured her.

"I know I am not very nice to you...I am sorry I do need you" Ethel said tears falling out of her eyes at the thought of her dream being a reality. Up until the events of last year Ethel had not realised how much she needed her sister.

"I know it's okay, I am here I am not going anywhere" Esmeralda told her sister needing her to know she was still there and would still be there tomorrow.

* * *

Ethel and Esmeralda sat in silence for a few moments after Esmeralda had finished talking. Esmeralda tried to calm her sister down who was still whimpering. Esmeralda stroked her sister's hair more in a comforting way before she spoke again.

"It is late, why don't you try go back to sleep?" Esmeralda suggested knowing the girl would be fine once she was back asleep and would probably forget this whole thing by tomorrow.

"No...I don't want to have the dream again" Ethel told her sister still scared after what she had seen. She wanted to stay awake so she would know her dream was false.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Esmeralda suggested thinking the girl would want to be close to her right now to reassure her she was still there.

Ethel nodded lying back down Esmeralda lying next to her.

"I really am sorry you know" Ethel said to her sister apologising for last year.

"I know Ethie" Esmeralda told her. She did know that Ethel had been so upset when she nearly lost her. She might have been a trophy but she could still see.

"I do love you, you know" Ethel then said wanting her sister to understand she did love her and how sorry she was. Esmeralda smiled as Ethel did not say them words often.

"I know you do Ethie and I love you too" Esmeralda replied truthfully before kissing her forehead. "Go on you need to sleep" Esmeralda told her.

Esmeralda stayed awake until her sister's breathing got slower as she slept and the older girl smiled before she herself fell asleep next to her little sister. Ethel did not have another nightmare that night.


End file.
